lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rescue Attempt at Calleville
Rescue Attempt at Calleville was an operation launched by the Dutchy of Tinterdale against the Babyeater Clan in an attempt to rescue hundreds of people from Calleville before they were sent northward to Paris. Margot Robbet would lead the Knights of the Quill into the Rescue Attempt at Calleville where they waited for the forces of her brother to distract the Babyeater Clan at the Skirmish at Calleville and then move into Calleville and rescue hundreds of slaves there who were being prepared to be moved northward to paris. Background Prelude Margot Robbet would lead the Knights of the Quill into the Rescue Attempt at Calleville where they waited for the forces of her brother to distract the Babyeater Clan at the Skirmish at Calleville and then move into Calleville and rescue hundreds of slaves there who were being prepared to be moved northward to paris. The Rescue When the horns go off from the forces of Robert Robbet it is Margot Robbet who knows that the forces of her brother have instigated their distraction, and with this she makes her move ordering her forces towards the eastern part of Calleville. Approaching the ruins they see the army of the Orcs following the forces of her brother and realizing the plan is working they make their way through the eastern gate and into the ruins where as they move in stealth they are still shocked at the lack of any kind of defence. With most of the Orc forces having left the ruins to chase the forces of Robert Robbet the Knights of the Quill led by Margot are able to kill their way through the few remaining in the garrison but as they reach the slave camp near the center of the ruins a fight breaks out and the Orcs set off an alarm which will within time bring in relief from the Orc forces around the town. Realizing that they are running short on time Margot has her forces form a defensive position around the slaves while she and several others release the slaves, and this allows them to beat back the relief as they come and release the slaves. Margot With the last of the slaves released she has not seen her uncle and despite wanting to search more its Anne that tells her that a large force of Orcs are making their way from the north towards them, and she gives the order to retreat from the town. As their defences are slowly overwhelmed they make their way out of the ruins and as they pass the eastern gate its Margot that destroys the lever and then running to the top of the gatehouse she lets the orcs get close before she and Anne use Anne's magi to fly from the gate to their forces who have now gained a breathing distance between them and the relief forces. Moving Southward Leading them southward they make their way at great speed towards the horses that they had left for themselves and the hundred plus horses allow them to break southward and escape the Orc forces that are following, and with this cheers break out from the force as they realize that they have succeeded. Reaching the riverbank they make numerous trips across using large barge boats allowing them and the horses to get to the western side, and after nearly two hours of this the entire force has made their way from east to west, and Margot decides against camping wanting to get back to Tinterdale and thus marches the force for hours towards Tinterdale. Aftermath Return to Tinterland Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Battle